Imaginaerum
by The Godess Freya
Summary: Requested one-shot. Ichigo is dating Yoruichi's little sister. After what they've sacrificed and fought for, their relationship is taken to new heights and wonders. IchigoxOC. Add a smutty lemon to boot!


I bounded to school, cursing my inability to ever be on time, and managed to dash into the school yard with a few minutes to spare. I ran past everyone as I tried my best to run towards the classroom. Finally I made it and yanked open the door, breathing heavily at my few mile long run.

"SUUUUZUUUUU!" I knew that voice. Chizuru. As I turned I saw her in midair, her face intent on my chest, and I just sighed. Three. Two. One.

BAM! And there was the kick from the famous Tatsuki, hitting Chizuru square in the face. I winced for her but she knew every time she leapt for boobs she would get kicked. She always thought it was worth it.

"Hands off, pervert," Tatsuki stated. It was true I had the biggest bust in the entire classroom and I was one of her favorite targets, but Orihime had probably already been attacked before I had gotten in. As it were, Tatsuki was just watching the lesbian on the ground, glaring at her perverse streak. Ignoring the two I walked over to my desk which happened to be beside Orihime. I smiled at the redhead then turned to my right and poked at the orange haired boy beside of me. He was buried in his arms exhausted from hunting hollows the night before.

"Ichigo. Wake up."

"If you're here," he muttered, not moving from the comfortable position on his arms, "It must be a minute from class time."

"Yeah, it is," I replied, not bothering to deny it. "Wake up!" He groaned but straightened up regardless, sending me a grumpy version of an Ichigo smile. "Morning to you too," I stated with a giggle.

"Shut up, Shihouin." The last name basis caused me to smile broadly. Ichigo had been hollow hunting at night for some time now and he had to be suffering from lack of sleep.

"How about this, Ichigo. I'll go to work tonight and take care of everything. You just sleep."

"I don't need your help," he replied with a yawn. He was my boyfriend; he was going to get my help because I hated for him to try and do everything all the time.

"Too late; it's done." He looked over at me but he knew by this point I was going to help him whether he liked it or not. He reached out and squeezed my hand once in appreciation, then dropped it when the teacher walked into the room. As she placed her books down, the bell rang, and we all lapsed into our daily routine of school.

*8*8*8*8*8*

As soon as I was able I was in the school yard, my bookbag in hand, and waited for my boyfriend to escort me home like he always had. He would always be a few minutes late but it was fine with me. It gave me time to have a tad bit of conversation with girls in other classes. Today however Ichigo didn't take that long. I waved goodbye to one girl and ran to his side.

"Ready to go home?" I asked him. Again, he yawned.

"I don't know if I'll make it home," he replied honestly.

"Well," I began, gesturing in front of me. "You can walk with me and crash at my house for a few hours, or you can walk yourself home and crash for a few hours. Your choice."

"We're going to your place. My dad's home today." I smiled at him and began walking with him. It was no secret that his father annoyed him something fierce, though I was sure somewhere deep, deep down that Ichigo appreciated him. He would probably never admit it though.

"Fine with me." We were walking down the street closely, our bodies touching but we never held hands. Ichigo was embarrassed by things like that and I was simply content to be walking beside of him. Everyone could tell we were a couple anyways and by the looks he was getting, a few men were jealous. I knew I was beautiful enough, since I matched my sister so well. I had raven black hair that spanned to my back and the typical golden eyes of the Shihouin family. I was short but well rounded and I knew my appeal. I was a Shihouin, after all. Beauty was natural to us.

"Hey baby-" Ichigo put a stop to the man by dropping an arm over my shoulders, sending him a glare that would make the most hardened of men back down. This one was no exception and he fled almost as soon as he appeared.

"That's seriously a handy talent, Ichigo."

"One that I've needed to learn, apparently," he replied dryly. I elbowed him lightly and he reluctantly grinned down at me.

"You'll just have to learn that with beautiful women comes great responsibility."

"With great power comes great responsibility," Ichigo corrected easily. I sniffed at him and he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my head.

"You're supposed to agree with me," I teased. "It's not my fault after all, so you should be nice to me."

He snorted. "It's usually your fault."

"I won't deign that with a response," I stated, lifting my nose high into the air and looking away from him. Ichigo laughed and ruffled my hair, earning him a glare. He just smiled it off; he knew I liked for my hair to be touched.

After a few silent minutes of walking, we arrived at my apartment and we walked up together. As I opened the door Ichigo sighed and walked straight to the couch, collapsing on impact. I just shook my head at him.

"You know you can just use my bed. It's a lot more comfortable than that."

"It's too far," came the muffled reply as he buried his head farther into the pillows.

"Oh, Ichigo. If I didn't love you…" I trailed off. He just groaned and threw one more pillow on top of his head. I grinned but I knew his limits. I walked over and closed the curtains, which were designed to block out any sort of light. When you had to hunt hollows at night and had to sleep during the day, it was a must. I grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair and carefully put it over my boyfriend, who I assumed was nearly asleep by now, because he didn't even twitch.

Knowing he would be out for a few hours I walked into my room and changed out of my school uniform. I didn't mind it, but I'd rather be in more comfortable clothes. I just picked up a tube top and a pair of cheerleader shorts, since I would be in my room alone for the moment. I didn't wear this type of clothing around Ichigo, because he would always blush and stammer, and I knew it made him uncomfortable. Plus, my sister Yoruichi had the 'embarrass Ichigo department' covered all around.

As I did my math, my mind began to wander to the orange haired boy in the room next to me. Today marked the eleventh month of our relationship and it hadn't been easy. Accepting the fact that I was going to reminisce, I put my pencil down and placed my bare feet on my desk, allowing the chair to tip back a bit without falling.

I could remember the first time I had met Ichigo, how I was in an arranged marriage to Byakuya. I didn't want to be married to the man with no emotions, but I was accepting of it all the same. I had accepted my life would be dull and ordinary. I had accepted that I would marry a man with no love for me. I had accepted that I would live my life as a housewife, with no duties as a shinigami. Then came an orange haired ryoka claiming to save my intended's sister.

When I had first seen Ichigo, I was watching him cautiously from a rooftop. He had been so attractive, so confident, and so loyal to his friends that he had taken my breath away. If I didn't want Rukia to be saved, I would have wanted him to save her just so he could have been happy. I knew I fell in love with him in that moment and I had followed him easily. He wasn't the best at sensing reiatsu, but his friend had spotted and attacked me. I giggled; he had been so irritated that I could dodge his attacks! Then Ichigo had fought, but I never drew my sword. And I remember watching him calmly as his sword went to my throat…only to stop inches away. I knew then that I would chase after this man, a man that never tried to kill, no matter the enemy. Mercy wasn't a trait often found in soul society.

I had helped him then. I gave him what information I could and prepared him for what was to come. I couldn't betray soul society, but I wouldn't fight against the orange haired ryoka. Thankfully Ichigo had saved Rukia and changed Byakuya for the better. Though my intended now had feelings, I still didn't love him. Ichigo had ruined anyone else for me. The breakup was mutual and Byakuya had known where I was going to head. He never said a word, though.

Then, I remembered the other hard time in our relationship. A masked man had come for me one day, claiming that I would be his and his alone. Of course, Ichigo and I had been dating by this time, and I was terrified for my boyfriend. The masked man…the arrancar had found out it was Ichigo dating me and would have nothing short of his death. I could remember watching the fight for me and I could remember the tears going down my face as my boyfriend was repeatedly attacked and beaten into the ground. I wasn't terrified of going to the man named Grimmjow, I was terrified that my boyfriend would die. And if I hadn't sworn to do anything rash, I might have given myself to the arrancar just so my boyfriend wouldn't have been hurt.

But fortunately, my boyfriend had seen my tears and gained this…power. This dark energy of a hollow and had slashed Grimmjow straight through the chest. I could remember the arrancar's howl of pain and his hasty retreat, but I could remember my boyfriend falling to the ground. I had caught him easily and before he had passed out, I had declared my love for him and that I could never love anyone else but him.

And from that moment on, we had been inseperable. Sure, we had our fights and spats, but we made up easily and quickly. I truly loved him with everything I had. He had given so much to keep me safe…to keep the world safe from Aizen. He was my soulmate for all it was worth and I was glad that I had found him.

Suddenly I felt a tear opening, which signaled a hollow coming into Karakura Town. It was close to my house and I sighed. Even though I was procrastinating by thinking of my past, I did have homework to do. Couldn't they have waited until I finished it? But I still leaned forward and laid down on the bed, letting my gigai fall onto the soft mattress as I leapt out and onto the open windowsill. I took a look back at my closed door, thinking of my boyfriend, but slaying this hollow wouldn't be too much trouble. I leapt away and onto the next roof, looking toward the tear in the cloudy sky. This wasn't an ordinary tear though, I realized. It was much too wide for an ordinary hollow. Maybe this would take a few more minutes than I had first thought.

The tear continued to widen and my eyes widened as the tear furthered. What was coming through this tear? I had never seen one this big before! I felt my boyfriend stir as the spiritual pressure increased and smiled. Even my reiatsu impaired boyfriend should be able to sense this. I admit, I wanted him to sleep some more, but I wanted him by my side to face whatever was coming out of that tear. I felt Chad running towards the scene, as well as Orihime and Ishida. Rukia was to my left, leaping towards the scene as well.

The first hollow flew out from the tear and I felt the arrow before it pierced the hollow. I felt Rukia jump into position right under the tear and I continued to watch, but nothing more came out. It was then I heard the bone chilling howl; it was the howl of a fabled menos. Sure, Ichigo had wounded one a long time ago, but I hadn't even fought one before. Would I be strong enough to defeat a menos?

"What's going on?" I turned to my left to see my boyfriend in Soul Reaper gear, his eyes finding the tear.

"Quite a few menos. I can feel them getting ready to come through the tear." He simply nodded and put a hand on my head.

"S'okay," he stated. "These are small fries compared to Byakuya." I smiled at his attempt to help me get over my fear.

"Just don't do anything stupid, all right?" I asked with a smile. He leaned down for one kiss and grinned the Ichigo grin that just made my heart melt.

"I promise. Get any regular hollows that escape, will you?"

"I think I can handle that." And with that, he leapt off, leaving me to watch over his back. Ishida's arrows began to fire as small hollows began to escape and I watched and waited. Ishida could only hit so many hollows, and Chad could only fire so many of his attacks before he passed out. That left Rukia and myself, because I knew Orihime wasn't suited toward battle. However, she was a master of healing and a valuable asset in that regard.

There! One hollow got past Ishida's guard and I used shunpo to arrive in front of the monster. I sliced it easily with a single stroke, waiting for the next hollow to escape. Now I felt my boyfriend's massive spiritual pressure and I grinned as I saw him in his bankai. That definitely was a sexy look for him, I would admit. Something about it just…drew me in like a moth to the flame.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I quirked an eyebrow at him but the black attack easily went through the tear, wounding many of the menos, if one judged the cries of pain. The rift quickly began to seal and I managed to kill one more stray hollow before the tear closed up completely. My boyfriend allowed himself to fall to reach my level and I grazed his cheek with my fingertips. He leaned into my touch and I allowed myself to caress him once more before I dropped my hand.

"You end things too quickly," I stated, teasing him about his lack of sleep as he dissolved his bankai.

"They were the ones that woke me up." I just shook my head and leapt down to the ground to see Ichigo's friends gathered below.

"Hey."

"Hello," Orihime replied brightly. "I wonder what that was about."

"It couldn't have been Aizen," Ishida theorized. "There weren't any arrancar to test against us."

"What if it was a test to see if we could sense the tear?" I asked. Ishida thought about it as Ichigo landed next to us. "If he's going to sense any sort of team in here, wouldn't he want to know if we could sense him or not?"

"I don't know," Rukia stated. "He wouldn't exactly care if we sensed his army or not."

"But what if they wanted to sabatoge us? Kidnap someone? Set traps?"

"I don't think he would. It would be beneath him that something might actually pose a threat to his army." I just shrugged and looked at my boyfriend.

"No use worrying about it," he stated. "If he comes, we'll have to be ready, test or no test." To this we all nodded.

"And if you'll excuse us, I've got to get Ichigo back to sleep before he gets really irritated. I'll see you all later." Ichigo didn't even both to deny it and we both leapt away to my house. I entered through my window and dropped in just as Ichigo landed on the sill behind me. He dropped in and I allowed myself to reunite with my gigai, sitting up on the bed. Ichigo remained though, still looking at me. However, his look was…feral. It was full of want and of things untold, but my body somehow knew. I could feel a heat begin to build as my body began to tingle. Somehow, I sensed it.

"What?" I asked him, my body tingling with excitement…and anticipation.

He didn't speak any words, just strode over to me with purpose and flattened me down on the bed with his chest, then lowered his mouth to mine. I had been kissed by Ichigo before but somehow this seemed different, more…intense. He kissed me with force, with enough passion that I couldn't help but do the same. He let his hand skim my side and I instinctively lifted my legs into the bed into a more comfortable position. He groaned but never stopped kissing me, never allowing me a moment to recollect my senses.

I undid the belt to his robe, wanting more from him. Sure, we'd gone this far in the past but never completed the deed. But doing things like this was heady to me and I had been realizing that I wanted to do this more with my boyfriend, because something inside me, something wild and feral, wanted him badly.

As his robe fell apart, I ran my hands over the heavily muscled chest and abs, reveling in the feel of him beneath my fingertips. His muscle had always fascinated me and it was something I would probably never get tired of. And his mouth, oh, it was a sin to be able to kiss that well. Fortunately for me as he allowed me to play with his body, he took the cue and slid a hand up my tanktop, lifting it as he finally bared my bra. I felt the cool air against me and shivered, but Ichigo leaned down onto me, skin to skin as his other hand held my head closer to him. But I wasn't complaining. I wanted to be this close and still wasn't close enough.

However, Ichigo finally stopped, lifting his mouth and looking down at me with passionate eyes. He was above me, one hand behind my head, and the other in between my breasts. I was watching him, my eyes glazed with passion, and wondered why he was stopping us.

"As much as I want to finish this," he forced out. "I want you to make the decision consciously, not because I turned you on." As much as I would have appreciated the gallantry another time, I was hot and aching, and I needed him in a way that I had never had before.

"But-"

"If you still want me when it gets dark, I'll finish it." As my mind began to clear, I understood. He wanted my first time to be my choice and my way, so it wouldn't make me nervous. I was nervous, I admit, because I had heard many things about sex and some of it wasn't to my liking. Plus, I was a virgin. It would hurt my first time I knew because Ichigo had told me it would. He wanted me to know everything before I had made my choice, and I was amazed he remembered. When we first began dating, I had told him I wanted to make the choice of when and where I had done it, but that's before my trust in him had been unshakable.

"I understand." I kissed him lightly on the mouth. "But why did you attack me like that?" Something flickered in his eyes and I hastily tried to amend myself. "Not that I minded it, Ichigo. I loved how you did it, but…why?" he relaxed, his bare chest still on mine as stroked strands of hair out of my face.

"Have you seen what you're wearing?" he asked me.

"This is what I normally wear around the house," I told him. "But seeing this stuff on my sister makes you uncomfortable, so I tried to never wear it around you."

"Your sister isn't my girlfriend," he replied as he kissed me once. "And seeing you in those clothes…" He trailed off and I smiled at him.

"So you think I'm seeeexy," I drawled out.

"I always think you're sexy," he replied. "And you're not allowed to change for tonight." My eyebrows rose at his statement.

"Oh?"

"It'll kill me, but you're going to wear those." Somehow I knew he meant and wanted it and it was an easy request to agree to.

"Okay. I will. Even though I don't want you to move, Ichigo, you need to get some sleep. You're still tired; I can see it." He kissed me once more before he got up, not even bothering to tie his robe back. Oh, it was a delectable view. It was all muscle and his pants rode low on his hips…I shuddered slightly. The attractiveness of this man was incredible. As he walked out of my room I followed him, watching him get into his body once again. "And Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" he replied as he threw the blanket over him again.

"You're going to wear your shirt undone for the rest of the night. Turnabout is fair play."

"You think I'm sexy?" he asked with a teasing note to his voice.

"Ichigo, you are the sexiest guy in the world to me. Of course I want to see you half naked."

"Now you see my point of view," he mumbled as he went into the pillows. I had to laugh at his statement; his humor showed at the oddest of times. Leaving him, I walked back into my room, a broad grin on my face, and finally began on my homework

*8*8*8*8*8*

It was late at night when I woke, blinking my eyes to clear away the last vestiges of sleep. Ichigo was still asleep on my couch, to which I felt immediately guilty for. I had allowed him to take on too much responsibility and hadn't forced him to look after himself.

I sighed once more and stepped out of my gigai, not bothering when it fell back to the bed. I went to jump out the window but stopped as I saw my phone flashing; it was probably a text message. And though I was supposed to already be patrolling the streets two hours ago, I stopped to look at the message. And of course, it was from Ichigo.

_Don't do anything stupid. _

I smiled at the thought and looked towards my closed door leading to my sleeping boyfriend. He would leave a text like that to make me smile, and he knew me well enough to know I needed it; I worried about him. But regardless I grabbed my cell phone and stuck it into a pocket, looking toward the door once more and smiling a goodbye. Now I leapt out of my window and onto the rooftop next to mine, standing precariously on the edge. I knew there was another soul reaper that was supposed to be patrolling Karakura town but I knew he wouldn't last long against the new hollows that had been appearing.

I leapt from building to building, spreading out my senses for any evil taint of a hollow. These new hollows were terribly strong even for me and I had to release my shikai to even fight with them. I knew the term for them was _arrancar_ and I knew they were experiments of the traitor Aizen. Even the name caused me to shudder…he was terribly strong and I was afraid of him.

Another leap brought me within sensing range of Urahara's shop and I could feel my sister inside and her content with being near Urahara. I let a smile cross my features before I bounded the other way, assured of my sister. She was strong to be sure, but I always liked to look out for her as she did for me.

As I sat there reminiscing, rain began to fall and I sighed, straightenning and looking up at the sky. I had always loved the rain though my sister loathed it; I wasn't sure why but it brought me peace. The rain was special to me as someone had once said. It connected the earth and sky, two things that would never meet. And from that day on, I had loved the rain. The rain easily soaked into my robe but I didn't mind. It wasn't that cool of a night and it felt nice.

I felt a flicker against my senses and sank into a guarded position. I hadn't been paying attention and now a hollow was beginning to start his ascent to the earth. Ironically enough, it seemed to be headed towards Ichigo's house. It made sense, of course, because Ichigo's sisters were gifted with strong spiritual pressure for humans.

I finally jumped into action, meeting the hollow midair with my Zanpakutōdrawn. This hollow was nothing but an ordinary hollow so I easily sliced through its mask, nodding as it disintegrated into the air. That was easy enough; even the other soul reaper could have handled that one. Unfortunately for him, I didn't even sense him so he was probably on the other side of town. Sheesh. With his phone he should have been able to predict this hollow.

But whatever. I leapt back to my house and laid on the roof, waiting for the hollow to arrive. My cellphone from the soul society had been broken a week and a half ago, and they were taking their sweet time in getting me a new one. So instead of having it easy, either Ichigo or I had to stay up to get the increasing amount of hollows. It was definitely a pain but it was my duty as a shinigami to protect human souls and I did it gladly.

I just lay on the roof, expanding my senses as far as they could go, and waited for hollows. The rain was getting harder and now my robe was completely soaked. Again, I didn't mind. It was still a warm night and the rain just felt nice tonight. To try out myself, I threw out my senses to the maximum range and pushed them farther. It took a lot of concentration to sense as far as I could and I only practiced when I was sure I was safe enough. Because I was so focused on the fringes of my senses, I could barely sense what was around me at the time.

I felt the shinigami fighting against a small fry hollow to the east but I didn't move. He needed the practice way more than I did. Plus I would rather do this exercise than slay hollows. Instead, I simply sensed the fight as much as I could, shaking my head when the shinigami barely missed the bite of a hollow. The fight wasn't that much, honestly, and though he was barely keeping up, he was doing all right for his reiatsu level, I supposed. Then again, I was sure Urahara would step in if it got too fierce. He always seemed to know when to show up.

"Suzu, what are you doing?" I yelped as the voice broke into my concentration, bringing my senses back into myself.

"I'm waiting for hollows," I replied easily.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain unless you're chasing one," Ichigo admonished, holding a hand to me. "You'll get sick."

"I've never gotten sick by the rain," I replied easily, taking his hand. He pulled me up beside of him and I glared, noticing he wasn't living up to his agreement. "Liar." He opened his mouth but I beat him to it by undoing the belt on his robe so it felt open, exposing his chest to the rain. "That's better." He shook his head and smiled, leaning down for a gentle kiss.

"I don't understand you half the time, Suzu."

"That's okay," I replied as I stepped into his arms, placing my head on his bare chest. "It'll keep your life interesting trying to figure me out." He snorted with amusement.

"Probably. Now come on in."

"Wait one second." I stepped away from him and once again threw out my senses towards the shinigami. He was still battling against the hollow. "The shinigami's fighting right now. He's kind of losing, but not by much. I'm not sure if I should help him or not." Ichigo laid his hands on my shoulders and brought me back to him.

"Unless he's going to die, then don't. I know you worry, Suzu. But let him do this on his own." Hesitating, I looked toward the distant battle, then allowed Ichigo to lead me back into the house. I reiunited with my gigai easily and efficiently, looking again at the shinigami. I may look down on him to an extent, but I would want to help him. "Suzu." My gaze turned back to my boyfriend, who was watching me with a gentle love in his eyes. "It'll be all right." Sighing, I finally let the battle go and nodded towards Ichigo. He was standing there, his robe undone and sticking to his wet skin and his pants molded to his legs, as if he didn't care that he was pretty much showing everything he had, and I knew. This was the time I had waited for and I had still waited too long.

"Ichigo." I couldn't force the words past the nervous lump in my throat, but Ichigo knew me so well. He simply walked over and helped me stand, pulling me into him as he kissed my forehead. "I…" Still the words wouldn't come and I looked down in embarrassment.

"It's all right, Suzu. I know what you're trying to say." He slid his hands through my wet hair gently to calm my nerves but tonight it didn't calm me. It only enflamed what had been smoldering since earlier today.

"No. Ichigo…I…" I growled at my inability and finally blurted it out. "I want you to finish what we started. I want to…sleep with you." The blush rode high on my cheeks but I was glad I had said the words.

Ichigo wasn't surprised but he still closed his eyes as I felt him swell against my thigh. Was saying that all it took to get him excited? I was beautiful to be sure, but feeling him against me made me feel like the sexiest woman in the universe. I finally looked up at him through my eyelashes and immediately felt the familiar wetness between my thighs. He looked as if he wanted to just take me here and now but he was holding himself back. It seemed to take a lot of willpower but for some odd reason, it only turned me on. I had no idea I had affected him this strongly!

"God, Suzu." His voice was throaty and husky with desire and I knew that I had made the right decision in asking him. I pressed myself against him, my lips finding the sensitive spot on the side of his neck. I had no idea what I was doing but I knew at least where it felt good to him. After all, I wanted him to feel what I was feeling. I wanted to share with him.

As I licked and kissed my way to the hollow of his throat, I felt him stiffen and almost subconsciously lift his head. I'd done this many times before but now with the sexual tension between us, it was like I was attempting it for the first time and I felt a twinge of unease. What if I messed up? I could only go on what I thought and had heard from around school, which wasn't that much to begin with. And I didn't want to think of what my sister would do in this situation either.

Ichigo finally gently pushed me onto the bed as if he just came out of a daze, but it was his eyes that gave him away. His eyes burned with an intensity, a passion, that I had only seen a handful of times. He positioned us on the bed where we were laying on it and he was on top of me, shouldering his weight so he wouldn't crush me. He began to kiss me gently, his hand rubbing my hip, letting me relax a few small degrees. It was Ichigo that I was going to do it with and I trusted him impeccably, but it didn't mean I wasn't nervous. But it also meant he knew I was nervous and was trying to go slow to help me calm down. God, I loved him.

After a few minutes, his hand finally lifted my tanktop, baring my bra and my stomach to his exploring hand. The feel of his rough hands against my soft skin was a delicious friction that went straight to the heat that begged to be eased. And within the next few kisses, he easily lifted me and slid the top off, dropping it to the floor beside of the bed. A small shudder betrayed my growing anxiety and Ichigo stopped kissing me, but he kept his face near mine.

"It's all right, Suzu." I'd never been topless with him before and was quite nervous. I was scared that I would be found lacking and it would break me if I wasn't enough for Ichigo. It was a purely feminine reaction, no matter how hard I tried to suppress that fear, it wouldn't go away. "If you need to, we'll stop." Though I was scared and nervous, I knew.

"Don't stop." I kissed him once. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he murmured as he began to kiss his way downward from my lips. "It's natural for you to be a bit afraid." I was glad that he at least knew what he was doing, even if we were both virgins.

"Others are too?" He sent me a smile.

"Most women are their first time. Don't you hear about this stuff at school?"

"Not really," I replied, a slight blush on my cheeks once again. I hadn't paid attention because I hadn't wanted to hear about other men in bed, but now I wished I had at least paid attention to the technical details.

"If you're uncomfortable with something, tell me and I'll quit. All I want is for you to feel good, Suzu." I lifted a hand and threaded fingers through his hair.

"But I want you to feel good, too." He groaned as he kissed my chest and I smiled slightly. He was doing so well in helping me through this when all he wanted was to have sex with me.

"I will eventually. I need you to relax first, Suzu, or it'll be painful for you. I just need you to trust me." My heart simply melted at his words.

"I've always trusted you, Ichigo." He kissed me tenderly on the same spot on my chest before working his way to the valley between my breasts.

I could feel them tighten and become highly sensitive, and I wanted…no…I needed him to touch them, to do something. He could feel my small squirms and he finally bared one of my breasts, quickly attaching his mouth to my nipple. I cried out at the unexpected pleasure – he'd only ever touched them before and this was a whole lot different than what I had imagined. As he suckled on one he bared the other and began to twist and massage the other nipple. The pleasure shocks were amazing and I could feel the orgasm quickly building.

Again he easily lifted me and unhooked my bra, letting that drop to the floor somewhere in the vicinity of my shirt. As he did so, he leaned up and his eyes, oh his eyes. They drank in the sight as if he couldn't get enough, and that was when the feminine fear of inadequacy finally faded. He looked as if he wanted nothing more than to take a picture of this moment and it was a heady, sexy feeling. He wanted me if the hardness on my thighs was any indication.

"Suzu…" he trailed off as the words couldn't come but it was all right. His inability to form coherent words was enough compliment all in itself. He went back to my breasts, his mouth working wonders on the other, but now his hand went to my shorts and began to caress me from the outside. I couldn't help the moan and I couldn't help but squirm underneath him. It just felt so damn good and I could feel the wetness increase to a level I had never felt before. I was so hot, so damn _wet_, and I needed to get off. There was no turning back for me now, even if I wanted to. If he stopped now I would literally die.

"Ichigo, please," I finally stated, not above begging. I craved release; I needed it like the very air I breathed. I was so turned on and he had barely started. Oh, how I wanted him!

I felt him smile before his hand slipped into my shorts from the waistband, finally touching my aching center. The cry tore from my lips as I arched myself into his hand. His touch instantly became harder and rougher but it only served to turn me on more. I couldn't take much more of this, virgin or not.

"Come for me," he murmured as he lifted his head. "I want to see you." I could feel a blush but I was too far gone in the pleasure and anticipation of the greatest orgasm of my life. I licked my lips and pulled him down to kiss me, ferociously devouring his lips as if I couldn't get enough. As I did, one finger thrust into me and I cried out again in pure bliss, letting my head fall back. Ichigo didn't waste any time as he began to thrust in me with his fingers and kiss my exposed neck. I could feel my hips began to thrust against him and I began to moan his name as I neared the precipice. And then, it was as if he knew, and he slipped in two fingers. I gasped as my whole body shuddered and I pulled his body close to me, wanting to feel him against me, skin to skin. Then, finally, he hit a spot that sent me over the edge and to the stars.

The orgasm tore through me as I cried out in pure pleasure, but Ichigo wasn't stopping even as I rode the crest of my orgasm. And as it finally died, I felt like something had snapped in me. I felt…wanton. I felt like I needed to make him do as he had done for me.

Before he knew what I was going to do, I easily flipped us and he retracted his hand from my shorts to steady me. I sent him a saucy grin before going for where I was most interested. I pulled down his pants and he easily popped out, causing my eyes to widen. However, I didn't waste any time; I simply lowered my mouth onto his penis and watched as his eyes widened. The husky sound he made was half a groan and half my name, but that meant I was doing something right. I began to bob up and down, mimicking the porn I had seen before, and as he laid down on the bed, I could feel his fingers creep into my hair, fisting strands of hair in his hands. I smiled as I continued to go up and down, just content to watch him gain pleasure from what I was doing.

"Suzu," he finally gasped, pulling me away. He was panting heavily and his fingers were tight on my hair. "No more. I can't take it." I'd never given him a blow job before; only a hand job. But if it was anything like the difference between his fingers and mouth on my breast, I could only imagine the pleasure it gave him. He finally threw his robe to the ground, seriously not caring when it landed and knocked some papers from my desk. But even I couldn't take it by this point. The wetness hadn't decreased; it had only gotten worse since I had gotten off. I felt the aching building once again and I kissed him even as he tackled me back onto the opposite side of the bed.

"At least I did it right," I said in between kisses.

"Suzu, if you did it even more right, I wouldn't be able to take your virginity tonight." That compliment brought a smile to my face and butterflies to my belly, but I was happy. I could make him feel like I did, and that was a powerful feeling. It was like I was a sexual goddess was taking over my body and I didn't mind in the least.

"Ichigo…" I kissed him again. "I want you. I'm ready, please!" He was touching me earnestly as if his hands couldn't explore enough. "I can't wait anymore." I began to pull down his pants but could only lower them by a few inches. I felt the frustration bubble but Ichigo was up to the task. First he easily got rid of my shorts and underwear, but I wasn't embarrassed any longer. The pure hunger in his eyes was enough to make me feel wanted and just damn turned on. Then, he divested himself of his pants and again threw them to who knows where.

But as he came down on me and positioned himself right outside, he hesitated.

"Suzu, are you sure?"

"If you stop, I will seriously kill you." I wasn't kidding. I really would.

"This is going to hurt, Suzu, but then it gets better. I promise."

"I already told you I trust you, Ichigo." I even was able to smile tenderly between my desire and lust and Ichigo kissed me once before slamming in. Now my cry was one of pain and I held onto him tightly as he held me closer.

"That's all, Suzu," he murmured even as his body shuddered with the effort it took for him not to move. "It's all right now." What a man to be able to comfort me even as he wanted nothing more than his own release.

"I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki," I stated. "More than anything."

"I love you too, Suzu Shihouin." Now the pain was finally starting to die and with it came a slight sort of numb feeling. Like when you cut yourself and the pain finally begins to fade, but you're aware of where you were hurt.

Knowing it was hard for him, I let my teeth scrape lightly over the same spot on the side of his neck, and he subconsciously thrust once before he regained control. But it was enough to realize that the pain was gone, and in its place, pure pleasure.

"I think I'm okay," I told him as he leaned down onto me, still careful to keep most of his weight off of my tiny frame.

"Thank god," he gasped as he finally began to move. The great orgasm I had just experienced, the pure bliss I had just sampled – it was nothing compared to the feeling of him moving inside of me. He was going slow, still careful not to hurt me inaverdently, but enough was enough.

"I'm a shinigami," I groaned out as he continued his steady thrusts into me. "I don't feel this pain anymore. I want _more_!"

Ichigo then did the sexiest thing I'd ever heard or seen him do. He actually growled, a feral growl that reverberated to every secret place inside of me, making me horny beyond belief as he finally thrust hard and deep, reaching the spot that just needed to be fucked.

"Oh, god!" I cried out, holding his body as close as I could to mine. He was gone by this point; as was I. Neither of us could have stopped even if Aizen had decided to come to Karakura Town. And as he moved deep inside of me, it felt like it wasn't enough. "More, Ichigo!"

"Suzu," he growled out, not capable of even swearing at me, but he knew exactly what I wanted. He grabbed a pillow and put it underneath my butt, then slammed into me as hard as he could. He was fully inside me, as far as he could go, and it was so fucking hot. He hesitated as he gasped, the feeling of being buried so deep in me that I could even feel him twitching inside of me. "I'm sorry, I can't…" he began, finally beginning to truly fuck me, burying himself all the way with every thrust, holding my hips so he could go hard and fast.

"It feels amazing. Don't stop." I was moaning his name, my fingers not able to find someplace to sit still, but I could only settle for running them all over his chest and abs. I finally began to meet him thrust for thrust, my body instinctively knowing what to do. But I could feel it building, the flames that would burn and devour, and I couldn't hold on much longer. "Ichigo…I…"

"Good," he simply said and continued to thrust into me, now leaning down to devour my lips, but I was doing the same to him. The pleasure was so close, so near, and I reached for it even as I wanted to wait for him.

However, the pleasure snapped as I literally screamed his name, the waves crashing through me as my whole body shuddered in delight and pleasure. I felt him swell as he finally came inside of me, but he didn't give either of us any mercy. He continued to pound even when his orgasm was over, letting me finish the full orgasm.

I laid there panting, sated, desperately in love with the man inside of me, and totally uncaring that I was naked. He collapsed on top of me, not bothering with his weight. It was okay. I could actually handle it though it was cute that he cared. But now I felt a bond to him, something connecting our spirits as if we were soulmates and I knew that this had been the right decision. I lay there listening to his hard breathing and the rain on the roof and somehow felt this had been destined.

"Suzu, are you okay?" he finally managed to ask as he softened enough to fall out of me.

"Better than okay," I murmured. "I love you, Ichigo. It was amazing and I'm glad I waited for you." He kissed me tenderly, his hand cupping my cheek as he drew me close to him.

"I'm glad I found you," he easily replied, and I knew he meant it. "I didn't know how much I needed you until I had you."

"You'll never lose me, Ichigo. I'll be by your side for as long as I physically can."

"No. I'll protect you so you won't have to leave me." And with that, he laid down and drew me on top of him, covering us with a sheet so I would be warm. Then, he wrapped his arms around me. "Sleep with me tonight. Like this."

"Haven't I already?" I asked as I kissed his chin.

"Smartass," he replied as he closed his eyes, drifting almost instantly off to sleep. And as he finally fell asleep, I smiled and laid my head on his chest, letting my own self drift off to sleep.


End file.
